The Uprising
by muffinlover
Summary: “I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done to my father….” OotP. What will Draco do? And how will affect Harry?
1. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. His world and idea belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"You're going to pay," said Malfoy in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "_I'm _going to make you pay for what you've done to my father…." 

                                                                                Page 851 of Order of the Phoenix  

The Uprising

Chapter One: Decisions 

            Draco Malfoy sat quietly down on his four-poster bed, one very similar to the one he slept in at Hogwarts. He was thinking about what had happened over the last three weeks. His father had been taken to Azkaban Prison because of Harry Potter. Although he knew that the Dementors had pledged their loyalty to the Dark Lord and his father would easily get out of prison, Potter deserved to pay .He despised Harry Potter, the boy who had fame for no good reason, and most importantly, the one who landed his father in prison. He remembered vowing to make Potter pay, and he was the one who would do it. 

            But how was he going to go about getting his revenge? He wanted Potter to get what he deserved, be in agony for what he did. He knew if he joined the Death Eaters, he could help Voldemort defeat Potter once and for all, and he could be given a chance at Potter himself if he pleased the Dark Lord enough. His mother had been hoping that he would uphold the family honor and join once he left Hogwarts. Maybe he could become one now, and spy on Potter. He knew that it was important to know where Potter was and to keep tabs on him at all times, and he could easily do that at Hogwarts. 

            He could be a faithful servant, and get his revenge once and for all. He stood up, and strode downstairs to find his mother brewing a potion in the kitchen.

            "Mother, what do you think of me joining Voldemort now?"

            Meanwhile, Harry Potter was sitting at his desk at Number Four, Privet Drive, flipping through a photo album of his parents for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was about 11:30 at night, with just a flashlight to illuminate his desk. 

            _Why? He thought. __Why does everyone I care about have to die? Why didn't listen to Hermione in the first place about Kreacher? Why didn't I use the mirror? _

            He was still getting over what happened three weeks ago. His godfather died when he thought Harry was in danger, when Harry was trying to save him in the first place. He thought that he was at fault for what happened, and just wanted this all to end. He wanted Voldemort to just go curl up and die somewhere so that no one would have to deal with him or fear him anymore. 

But it didn't work that way, and he knew that. He was the only one who could defeat him, and he would either have to kill or be killed in the process of it.

He looked out the window, and much to his surprise, he saw Errol, his best friend Ron's family owl, flying with what looked like a huge package. He looked to be carrying two parcels and a letter. He quickly opened the window, took the parcels from the owl, and untied the letter on his leg. He then helped Errol to Hedwig's cage so that he could drink and rest.

He then opened the first parcel which contained a tattered old book that had written in gold letters at the top: **A Guide to Standard Household Spells by Miranda Goshawk**. _Odd,_ Harry thought as he examined the book, _why would they want me how to use a regular household spell? _He then took out what looked like a quill case. 

He then looked at the next parcel, which he knew immediately was sweets sent by Mrs. Weasley. He decided to consult the letter 

He read the letter which said:

_Dear Harry,_

_       Hope you are holding up all right with the Muggles. There is nothing I can really say except that our friends have been busier than ever. We are constantly sent upstairs so that they can have meetings. But Fred and George have made a more improved version of the Extendable Ears that can be invisible so that we use their hats and the ears, and sit at the top of the stairs so that we can listen in on the meetings. It has helped us, more or less. _

_      Anyway, I hope that you like what I got you. I know that it looks like a regular spell book, but it is really a device to detect if someone is coming close to your room. I thought it might come in handy if you wanted to be alone, and the Muggles are bothering you. When someone is coming close to your door, it immediately whispers the name of that person to you, so that you alone can hear it._

_     Ginny sent the Quirky Quill case. It is one of Fred and George's newest creations. It squirts slime at anyone who trys to take the contents out of it besides its owner. Just put a Claiming Charm on it._

_     Well, be on the alert because I hear that they (nudge nudge, wink wink) are going to come pretty soon and get you. Hang in there, mate._

_                                                                                               Ron_

            _Well, that was interesting, Harry thought. He thought that both presents were very handy, and he would use them well. He looked at Dudley's old watch. Wow, it was only 11:45. He knew that he needed to get to bed, because tomorrow was his birthday, and he knew that the Order would try to surprise him by taking him back to Grimmauld Place. _

            _Grimmauld Place__. Oh great, just what I need, a reminder of how ignorant and gullible I am. Harry didn't know if he would be able to stand being at Grimmauld Place without Sirius. It held so many fond memories of his godfather, and he would be constantly remembering them each step he took in that house. He decided to go to sleep, and start packing as soon as he got up the next morning._

A/N: Well, that is chapter one. I know it is a lot like the other fics out there, but it will get its own uniqueness as the story keeps moving.  I'm working on chapter two currently, so it shall be ready soon enough. Tell me what you think of it! 


	2. New Beginnings

The Uprising

Chapter two:  New Beginnings

            Draco was walking down a very long, dim-lighted, and cold corridor. He was about to meet the Dark Lord himself about becoming a Death Eater. _I wonder what I will have to do. Will I be tested? I will have to look and remain as emotionless as possible. Father shall be very pleased if I prove as strong as he is…_

            As soon as he reached the thick and rusty door at the end of the corridor, he grasped the snake knocker and managed to pound two firm and strong knocks. He was nervous, but knew he must stay calm and courageous. 

            He heard a creak as the door slowly opened, and was soon face-to-face with a hooded and masked man, with liquid black eyes. He walked into a huge and also dim-lighted room, with a big chair that resembled a throne, with a blood-red cushion and back, and a dark and sleek-painted desk in front of it. The fireplace behind it was dimming, and the kindling was fading out. Next to the fireplace stood a tall but dark figured man, who had very pale fingers and shoulder-length black hair. As he turned, Draco saw what resembled a snake's face and knew instantly that he was looking at a sorcerer known as Lord Voldemort.

            Draco squared his shoulders and walked with much prestige and dignity toward the terribly thin man. He got down to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. "My Lord…."he whispered into the cold and dark room.

            "You may rise, young Malfoy." Lord Voldemort walked back to his throne-like chair and sat down.

"So you want to serve me, do you?" the high pitched cold voice asked with a tone of amusement in his voice. 

            "Yes, I have decided that after what that scar-headed, muggle-loving fool has done to both you and me, I would be best serving you and helping you defeat this muggle-polluted world, my Lord." Draco answered with as much courage and strength he could summon, but still with a dominant and strong voice. 

            "Well, I could always use a new servant, and your father, although a sycophant, a wonderful and loyal minion. Very well, Wormtail, please come over here." A stout man scurried over to the desk. "Arm, please," Voldemort commanded. Wormtail held out his left arm and rolled up the sleeve of the forearm. Voldemort touched the tattoo that looked like the Dark Mark with his index finger as it turned a deeper black than it had already been. 

            Almost instantly, what looked like hundreds of hooded and masked men and women Apparated into the room.  _No wonder this room is so huge, _thought Draco, _this must be the meeting room for all of them. They all bowed toward Voldemort instead of kissing his robes and murmured "My Lord."_

            "Today we have gained a follower, and I am giving him a special inducting ceremony in honor of his father who is a faithful servant of mine. Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, will become one of the first and certainly not the last junior Death Eaters. Come over here, Draco." 

            Draco walked up to Lord Voldemort and stood still and firm like a statue. He knew he was about to face something, he didn't know what, but it was going to be big. He waited.

            "Now to test your strength under-pressure. _Crucio__!"__  Voldemort said quickly and with a new, angry tone. A horrible piercing pain circulated throughout Draco's body, and he tried with the little strength he had to try not to scream, but it did not work. Every inch of his body was tingling with an afflicting ache that he squirmed like a caterpillar manically. After what seemed like forever, the pain slowly wavered away. _

            "Very good, for an inexperienced one. Don't you agree, Avery?" 

            "Yes, my Lord, h-he was v-very s-st-strong," stammered a tall and stocky man a meter away from Draco was on the ground cowering.

            "I suggest that you do not stutter, answer me like a man, Avery! For your cowardice, _Crucio__!"__  The man started to quiver and twitch madly, even worse than Draco did. After a moment, he stopped and just curled up. "Now, let's try it again, I want you to tell me that even an unskilled boy can take pain better than you."_

            "He w-was very strong, my Lord, even more than me," Avery said practically whimpering. Draco found the strength to stand up, very slowly. He wanted to make sure that he proved as mighty as possible. 

            "You shall work on your insolence and leave, Avery; I am getting sick at the thought of having your arrogance plague my lair. Boy, come over here." Draco walked with as much prestige as he could summon out of himself. "Do you solemnly swear to put your life and honor to the good of my faithful Death Eaters?" Draco inclined his head trembling slightly. "Will you stay loyal to Lord Voldemort and the Dark forces at all costs? Even if it means abdicating your life?" Draco said with an adamant voice, "Yes, my Lord, I shall serve you at all costs."

            "Then you will hold out your left hand." Draco did said command. Voldemort took it and rolled up the sleeve up to Draco's elbow and said assertively with his wand pointed just above Draco's wrist, "_Blotchus__." A burning sensation went into the spot that Voldemort's wand was pointed at. The next thing that Draco saw, the Dark Mark was forming on his arm._

            Harry woke the next morning a little early, seeing how late he had gone to bed the night before. It was about 8:30, about the time that he and the Dursleys would breakfast. He quickly got up, dressed in his best jeans that he had just gotten from Aunt Petunia as "an early birthday gift." _I have never gotten anything whatsoever from them, and now they are giving me clothes like I am __Dudley__ or something. He appreciated what the Order did for him by "talking" to the Dursleys, but his life with them was now just a tad bit too odd. Every time he would enter the room they were in, they would hush like they were talking about him and be very quiet._

They were too afraid to give him any comments or tasks. They wouldn't bother punishing him to being out too late, or not doing any gardening in the back yard. They just didn't try to talk to him at all. 

Harry quickly went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with a huge yawn. When Aunt Petunia heard this, she got up hastily and said with a very anxious voice, "Happy Birthday, Harry. I made breakfast for you. Here, I hope you'll like it." _Wow, she is actually civil toward me, Harry thought. __I'm beginning to wonder if the Order jinxed them or something. He said a "thank you" and started to pick at his scrambled eggs. _

"Well, Petunia, I am off to work now," Uncle Vernon grunted. 

"Ok, dear, have a good day, then," Aunt Petunia answered with an odd, but cheerful voice. Now with Vernon gone, she and Harry were the only ones in the house, as Dudley had gone out with his friends. _Probably to go terrorize more innocent little kids_, thought Harry. 

            Harry thought for a moment, _what if I ask her now?_ But he then thought against it._ She wouldn't want to talk about it, but what with her being scared of me…_

            "Um, Aunt Petunia, could I ask you a few questions?" Harry blurted out before thinking even more. He saw a tinge of color rise in her face with a hint of a angered expression, and then after a moment of what looked like her fighting an urge, she said, "Sure, anything, dear," in a very forced cheerful voice.

            "How did you know about the dementors last year?" He queried hopefully with his newfound power. 

            His heart sank when Petunia became very scared and said with a very shaky voice, "Please excuse me." She walked out of the room, and Harry just sat there. _Well, it was worth a try. He would never know how she knew that, or why exactly she wasn't ready. _

            He just sat there for a few minutes in question and silence, but when he rose to get up, he heard in that same shaky voice, "Wait, Harry. I'm sorry, but I _can't answer that," she said frantically, as if she were going to be punished for refusing his offer, but still trying to live her own life. "Just give me time."_

He spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon packing, as he couldn't use magic. When he finished, he sat on his bed and waited. After a half an hour, a CRACK filled the room, and Remus Lupin Apparated into Harry's room. 

            "Hello Harry, time to go. I see you have gotten everything ready, so come on, let me help you with your trunk, we will have to carry it all the way to Mrs. Figg's house without magic."

            "Why are we going to Mrs. Figg's house?" Harry asked, as he was totally oblivious to how they were going to travel to Grimmauld Place. He had his broom, but the sun was still out, so they couldn't travel that way.

            "We managed to get Mrs. Figg's fireplace connected to the Floo Network, so we're going to Floo to Headquarters. Now come on, we don't have much time."


	3. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. I am writing this for my own pleasure.

The Uprising

Chapter 3: Discussions

            The mark on Draco's arm was burning a deep and very distinguishable black, especially on his pale skin. The pain ached throughout Draco, but he ignored it the best he could. He looked up at the scarlet eyes that were focused at his arm. 

            Voldemort said maliciously, "You are officially part of my army. But I must warn you that you are highly privileged to be one of my loyal servants, and I will not accept any misbehavior. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes were squinted so narrowly, only the slightest bit of crimson glinted. 

            "Yes, my Lord," Draco answered quickly and clearly, trying not to upset Voldemort. 

            "As you are a newcomer, you will be trained more specifically in the Dark Arts and the Unforgivable Curses with MacNair here," Voldemort said while pointing to what looked like a bulky man in the middle of the crowd. Draco knew who MacNair was; his father and him were very close friends. He worked for the Ministry of Magic as an executioner for condemned creatures in the blank Office.

            "MacNair, come and meet your new trainee," Voldemort said in what would be an amused voice underneath the cold approach and horrifying physical appearance. "You two are to start almost immediately. You, MacNair, are let off of all of your assignments in order to commit to training young Draco here. We are finished here." He turned back to his desk and sat down as if a business meeting was just over.

            Draco walked out of the huge and clammy room with MacNair who turned to him when they had just exited the room and said to him, "We will start tomorrow, as it is already very late. I will Apparate to your manor first thing in the morning." He then turned on his heel and walked away briskly. 

            Draco walked on back the way he came with a solemn feeling. He felt uncertain, though he had convinced him many times that the decision that he made was the right one. It would make his family proud, and he would finally get what he had spent the whole summer dwelling on. The revenge that he craved from Potter.

            Harry made his way as fast as he could down the stairs with Lupin. They were carrying his trunk and other necessary belongings as carefully as they could while trying to be fast, which was a very difficult task to do. He was also thinking about where he was about to go. He was going to be reminded of all the happy times he had with his godfather and then remember that he was gone. He would be reminded of all the people he had lost all for his cause. He was sick and tired of losing everyone he loved, and would do anything to get them back, or at least try to honor their cause.

            When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry called to Aunt Petunia, "_They have come to get me! I'm going now! See you next summer!" He trusted Petunia what he meant when he said __they. He didn't even wait for a reply; she would know when he was gone, and where he was going anyway._

            They successfully made their way out of the door and carried the trunk to Mrs. Figg's house as fast as they could to try to avoid any questioning as to what they were smuggling, as it was a rather unusual-looking trunk. When they were halfway up the path of Mrs. Figg's front yard, her door opened and she ushered them inside with an unusually vigorous agility, for an old woman. She then said as soon as she closed the door, "No time to talk, Harry, just grab a pinch of Floo powder and get on with it." 

            He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the bag on Mrs. Figg's mantel, threw the stuff into the fire, and said firmly, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" He closed his eyes and felt the tingling sensation and spun. The next things he saw was the kitchen of the house he so dreaded going back to with Tonks, Moody, all of the Weasleys with the exception of Fred, George, and Percy, Hermione, and Crookshanks there to greet him. Hermione ran and almost knocked Harry over while she hugged him. "Oh we all missed you so much!" she exclaimed as she usually did when she saw her friend again. 

            "Oh, get off of him, Hermione you're going to make him faint from lack of oxygen!" Ron said jokingly, walking over to where she and Harry were so that he could literally peel her off of him. Once Ron successfully got Hermione off of Harry, he turned to him and pulled him into a tender but brotherly hug. "Welcome back, mate."

A huge clatter came from behind them and Harry then realized that Lupin came from behind him with his trunk. He quickly moved to the side so that Lupin could settle in and set down the trunk. Mrs. Weasley then came and said, "Well, why don't you three and Ginny go up and get settled, I'll have a special dinner ready soon."

Harry had no problem with Mrs. Weasley's order, and happily obliged by taking one end of his trunk while Ron took the other and they made their way up to the same room that he stayed in last year. He just remembered after the brief moment where he felt remotely happy, he was at Sirius's house again. He started to unpack his clothes with a heavy heart. 

"So, did the muggles _really treat you okay? Hermione and I were getting the idea….." Harry heard Ron somewhere talking to him, but his mind was drifting away to thoughts of Sirius and how he hated this house so much. It was cursed somehow, because it caused misery for him, and it was now causing Harry terrible guilt. _Like godfather like godson, _Harry thought to himself. But he then realized that someone was waving arms in front of his face. _

"Harry? Are you all right? Come back to earth!"

"Okay, Ron, sorry, I was…thinking," Harry replied with a distant tone.

"It's not…him, is it?" Ron asked very timidly, looking at Ginny and Hermione for support. They were all trying to be cheerful and hopeful so that Harry wouldn't think about Sirius, and both girls were glaring at Ron with a you-took-it-too-far expression. Harry noticed what they were doing and said hastily so not to make them feel guilty, "Oh, it's okay, yes, I was thinking about him. To tell you the truth, I have dreaded coming back here, and now that I _am_ here, well…."

"It's okay, Harry, we understand," Ginny said with a knowing and sad smile. "Well, Fred and George have been dying to see you; they wanted to personally present you with another birthday gift. I expect they'll be here any minute now, their shop closes at six thirty—"

Ginny was interrupted by a loud CRACK! , and two stocky young twins appeared with pompous grins on their faces and wearing identical emerald robes, clashing with their orange hair. "Jolly good to see you, young Harry!" Fred said while vigorously shaking his hand like a greedy businessman, and George patting him on the back. Harry was glad to see the both of them; he had the idea that in the wake of the past year, they felt that they should be the comic relief to all of these people, and he was grateful for it.

Another second later, he heard Mrs. Weasley call them all down for dinner. They went down very willingly, especially Harry, as he felt very uncomfortable and wanted to avoid talking about anything that had to do with Sirius. He entered the kitchen, sat down at the table next to Ginny and Ron, and was immediately horded by Mrs. Weasley with food and her fussing about how "very skinny indeed" he was. He gratefully accepted her servings, and although his breakfast was better than most that he had at the Dursleys, he loved the feeling of actual freedom to eat what he wanted to when he ate.

Most of their dinner was eaten quietly, which was very unusual for all of them, all knowing the Weasleys, and the Weasleys were anything but quiet. Harry had the idea that it was either something to do with him or Sirius, or even the both of them combined. But towards the end of dinner, Lupin spoke up with, "Harry, after you finish, I would like to speak with you for a little while," as quietly and casually as he could, to not draw any more attention than he had unfortunately succeeded in overly. Harry had nodded as best he could to indicate a "yes" and look as normal as possible while doing it.

Everyone else at the table got the hint, and as soon as they finished, they left the room to go attend their own "business." Harry helped Lupin clear the table, and they didn't speak for a little while until Lupin said, "Look, Harry, I know this is hard for you, coming back here and all, and we can all sense it. But there are a few things I need to talk to you about, and they include Sirius. I would like to start off with telling you that you cannot keep going on like this, being quiet and helpless so that you make all others around uncomfortable and apprehensive. We all knew Sirius, too, and we miss him too. We also understand that he was as close to a family that you ever have had before." He paused to observe how Harry was taking this. 

He saw that the boy was concentrating hard on the clearing the porcelain plates of any grime, and could tell that Harry was on the verge of a breaking point. He was dreading this talk all summer, and expected worse from the boy when he started, but the boy sullenly listened. 

            Then, he finally spoke quietly but clearly, "I know, Professor. I just can't stand knowing that I am sleeping in the house that belonged to the man that died for me. I can't help thinking that he is ashamed of me and—"

            "For one, Harry, he would never be ashamed of you. If anything, he would be very sad that you are leading this kind of life. He would want you to move on and try to embrace his memory. He wouldn't want you to forget him, but just remember the advice that he gave you, and use it to the best of your ability. I remember him once telling me about how much you had grown, just after you talked to us about what you saw in Severus's Pensieve. He was very proud about your reaction, and spoke very highly of you. You will only betray him by being sad and wallowing in self-pity. I know I should be the last one to say that, but—"

            "It's okay, Professor Lupin. You are just trying to point out what he would want for me. I am just sick and tired of putting all the people I know and enjoy being with in danger, just by interacting with them," Harry said shakily, with his head down. Tears had started to form in his eyes, and his throat was starting to hurt from his fight to keep his voice stable. He started to shake uncontrollably from crying.

 Lupin just stood there, giving Harry his space, and Harry understood that Lupin was trying to respect him the best he could by giving him his space. He expected to feel embarrassed about crying in front of his former teacher, but he actually felt refreshed. He hadn't vented his sadness at all since his last visit to Dumbledore's office.  After a few quiet moments filled with Harry's cleansing and grief-filled tears, he stopped, turned to Lupin, and said, "Thank you." It was all he really needed to say. He trusted that the werewolf would understand exactly what he was thankful for. They were beyond words. 

Harry then asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Does that exactly mean that you are now my official guardian? I mean, did Sirius have a certain reading of the will, or how does it work?"

Lupin took a breath, and said quietly so that he and Harry were the only ones to hear, "I don't know as of now, I really should, but Sirius never really did say who would look after you if he were to pass. He did write a will recently, but he never did say what was in it. We will find out the day after tomorrow. You, I, and the Weasleys got summons letters to go to downtown London for his will reading."

"How do you know that he wrote a will?" Harry asked, suddenly getting morbid ideas about why a thirty-six year old man would want to write his own will.

"Well, I thought that you would already understand that the Order is a very dangerous society to join. You never know if you are going to die when you go on missions. So, naturally, we would all need to handle our affairs in case we die. That is exactly what Sirius did, and I really don't need one, as being a werewolf, I don't have many assets to take care of, but I am still making one."

Lupin hesitated for a moment, and then said, "But there is a bit more that I need to address with you. See, now that you know about…certain things, we would like to make you an unofficial member of the Order. And that will include a lot of explaining about what is going on. So I guess you can ask me anything you would like, and I will explain from there."

"So let me get this straight. You and Dumbledore are going to let me be a part of the Order? But—"

"Well, sort of. Now that you know about…_the prophecy_," Lupin said this very quietly and nervously, "there are really no more bombshells that we can drop on you," Lupin answered quietly and almost to a loud whisper. Harry knew that he didn't want the others listening on the Extendable Ears. "Now that you know about what you have to do, you need to know about these things that are going on. You won't go on any missions or anything like official Order members do, but you will be briefed on these things, and will be able to go to some meetings. But you will continue your schooling at Hogwarts, and you will do extra training for obvious reasons."

"So, the weapon that you were talking about last summer that the Voldemort had was the prophecy?" Lupin nodded with a wry smile. "So, that means that he will never know about the rest of it?"

Lupin said, "No, he won't know the rest of it, unless he gets it out of any of us, or there was someone else who heard the prophecy. Neither of which is very possible. We have reason to believe that he is even more interested in going after you, after these two years. You first defied him in front of his faithful Death Eaters, which hurt him by showing his weakness, and now you destroyed most all of his chances of finding out what the prophecy said about you. So, you would imagine that he is very angry and exasperated that you have ruined his chances of gaining any more power through knowledge."

"Has he succeeded in building his army? And now that it's out, people are more aware of him to the point where it's harder for him to get any more ranks, right?"

"Exactly. He has gained quite a lot more since last year, before it all got out. He has corrupted many more people to join his Death Eaters, but we can't tell who just yet. But he hasn't been so successful with creatures, and nor have we. The giants, goblins, and trolls have decided to stay neutral from what we see, and you know that the Dementors have joined him. The merpeople aren't exactly much help, if you know what I mean, but we have made sure that envoys are sent to them, seeing as we might need their help, and they haven't ever done anything to us in the past. The centaurs seem to be hostile to anyone who comes their way, so they aren't taking sides that we know of, looking at their bad blooded history between themselves and humans."

"Have we gotten more followers over this year as well?"

"Yes, Charlie Weasley has recruited many foreign people who are very prestigious and useful. He has Anton Bohm, who is a very close with the Romanian Minster of Magic, as well as Dimitri Kiriakis, who works for Gringotts in Bulgaria and is friends with Viktor Krum, who also has joined us. They are keeping tabs on what is going on in their regions and reporting to us. Fleur Delacour has also joined us, thanks to Bill Weasley. They are both checking what is going on in Gringotts as well. Gringotts is one of our most important assets to keep up with. We need to know if there was anything unusual going on there, in case the Death Eaters have ransacked anything important that we need to know about. Although a few people have joined us, it is a lot. Only people we can trust can be part of the Order. People know that the Ministry of Magic is 'fighting Voldemort's ranks the best that they can', but they cannot know about the Order. We are the most dedicated to fighting and some of us are elite and the most important of all to protect."

"You are saying that although the Death Eaters are stronger than us in people and power, we have the power of knowledge with the prophecy?" Harry asked, trying to sum up what Lupin was saying. 

"Yes, and that makes it much more evened out from before, when Voldemort had the strength in numbers and knowledge of power on his side. But we are trying to lay low currently because Severus says that he is on the verge of finding out what Voldemort's current plans are."

Lupin looked at the weird clock on the wall that read 9:00. He then said, "Harry, as much as I know Ron, Hermione, and the others will be dying to know, I don't want you repeating any of this to them. As much as I respect them, they cannot know about it. I am risking a lot telling even you about these things, the most important one who needs to know. You're going to need to go upstairs now so they don't suspect too much about what we were talking about. I know I am asking a little too much, but I cannot stress how important it is that you not tell. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Harry merely nodded. He knew that he was going to have a huge problem doing this successfully, but he nonetheless understood how important it was, and obliged. He said his "good night" to the werewolf and went into the room that he and Ron were staying in. He walked in to find not just Ron, but Fred and George in there deep in a conversation that he could tell was about him. They all quickly stopped and turned their attention to him.

"So, what was that all about?" Ron asked, with a tone of avid curiosity.

"Nothing really, just talking about what a few things that I am going to do with Occlumency this summer," Harry said, quickly thinking of something that was likely and really not lying, as he knew that he was going to be working on more Occlumency somehow.

"Are you going to be in the Order?" Fred asked excitedly, "We reckoned that Dumbledore was hinting toward it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Oh, you don't know?" George asked with an amused expression on his face. "We're in the Order too!"

A/N: I am so, so sorry that I didn't post! I did last week, but half the chapter was deleted, and it wasn't saved in the original document either! I couldn't fix it then, because I was loaded with homework, and I spent the rest of the week trying to find time to work on it. I promise that on my part, I will never do that to you guys again. But I'm not going to be able to post as fast unfortunately because of school. But I am thinking that about once a week, I'll get posts up for you. Again, I am truly sorry, and will do my best to post faster. Reviews are always welcome, and you can give me some ideas as to what you want to see happen. I will give you credit for it, and if not ideas, you can always constructively criticize me. I will welcome any opinions; they help me to write faster and better. Oh, and thanks so much to Sabrina-05 and Slate_one for reviewing in detail and so nicely. It helped me a lot in this chapter!


	4. Preminitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world. I am writing this for my own mere enjoyment and for others to hopefully like as well.

The Uprising

Chapter Four: Preminitions

"Oh, you don't know?" George asked with an amused expression on his face. "We're in the Order too!"

"Wh-What?" Harry asked with a dazed and somewhat horrified expression on his face. "Y-You guys are in the Order too?"

"Why, yes, we are. I guess Lupin is losing his minds if he didn't tell you that we joined too. I always did say he was somewhat of a nutter, don't you agree George?" Fred said with a smirk on his face.

George said with a mirrored expression to Fred's, "Yes, indeed, dear brother. Don't look at us like that Harry! Didn't our mum ever tell you that if you keep your expression like that for a long time, it will stay that way?" George chided merrily at Harry's still confused expression. 

            "Well, anyway, young Harry, we joined the Order against our _dear mum's wishes. But both Dumbledore and her agreed that we "__were too young" and only let us try to experiment with making things for them, with our shop. The Death Eaters won't suspect two young drop-out twins to be helping out to make certain devices for them, now will they?" Fred pointed out to Harry, and explaining a lot. _

            Harry merely nodded. He wondered about how they would get into the Order without their mother preventing them, but then after Fred's explanation, it all came to make sense. 

            "So, do you actually go on missions at all, or….?" 

            "Oh, no, mum would absolutely murder us before we ever would be able to go on missions! She says that we are a tad bit too irresponsible and Bill and Charlie are enough to worry about, never mind us," George said with a scowl on his face. "So, we have business to attend to, if you know what we mean, so ta-ta, young blokes. Oh, and we wanted to present you with," George paused to reach into his pocket and grab something that looked like a envelope with a card inside it, "_this," and with that they left with a __crack. _

            "Is it me or are they a bit—"

            "Cheerful? Yes, well, you can never judge with them. I'll reckon that they've created something that will make them total nutters, and are testing it. But anyway, Hermione and Ginny told me to tell you that they have decided to go to bed early, and are happy that you are back, and are sorry that they didn't spend more time with you. There's another bunch. They're probably up to _girl stuff, and don't want us intruding. I'm not even going to try to understand them. They've been like that for the past week."_

            Harry nodded. He and Ron had a mutual understanding about girls and their mysteries. It reminded him of last year when he went to Hermione for advice on girls when he and Cho had gotten in a fight. He was confused then, and both of the boys had agreed to not even try to go into more deep thought. 

            "Hey, open your gift," Ron said with a new smile on his face. Harry turned the envelope over so that the flap side was facing him and saw a crest that said, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" in weird letters with a small picture of fake wands transforming into fake chickens. He let out a small chuckle and then opened the rest of it. He pulled out a slip of paper that said:

**Us, Fredrick and George Weasley, present Harry J. Potter with this certificate of authenticity. He will be allowed full access to this shop, and has unlimited supply of whatever he may need at our shop.**

Fredrick H. Weasley

George W. Weasley

            Harry smiled at it, and looked to Ron, who laughed back. Ron then said, "They thought that you could do with a bit of a laugh and with how you helped fund them, you needed to be reminded of what rights you had with it."

            "Well, I bet that I'll make good use of this," Harry said, forcing another chuckle out. He was happy that he got a good present and all, and was grateful for it. He just couldn't help thinking back to what they had said earlier about them being in the Order. He would probably see them at meetings, and they would see him, and then tell Ron and Hermione about him. He also couldn't help but wonder if they knew about the prophecy with their new membership. 

            "Um, Harry? I hope you don't my asking, but what _did_ you and Lupin talk about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just feel like I am missing something. You seem a bit more distant."

            Harry was afraid that Ron would ask this. And Ron suspected that Harry wasn't telling him something. He didn't want to lie to Ron, and although a year ago he would have been more than happy to not say anything, he now felt very guilty. He knew what it felt like to be left out of something, and didn't want to do that to his best friends. But he knew that with certain powers, comes certain responsibility.

            "Nothing really, I had a good talk about Sirius with him, and he told me what to expect to do for the rest of the summer. That's all, really." Harry said with a tone of uncertainty in his voice, but luckily Ron didn't notice because he said, "Okay, mate. I'll bet you're tired after coming to be raided by everyone today. I am too, I had to actually help clean out the drawing room again, _and we had to feed Buckbeak, which isn't the most fun of things to do, I'll tell you that. I guess we'll talk more tomorrow, right?" Ron asked with a sleepy yawn. _

            "Right, sure," and with that they started to change into the nightclothes. They then said their "goodnights" and a moment later Ron drifted into a soft snore. But unfortunately for Harry, sleep wouldn't come. He had been having a bit better time with sleeping that past summer, but it was still very hard with past events haunting him. And especially tonight, having had a very heartfelt conversation about Sirius, he was lost in many thoughts about what was going to be in store for him this year. What was Voldemort's next step going to be? What exactly was Harry going to be trained in? Would his being in the Order cloud some of his friendships? 

            All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by a _thunk! _that had come from what he thought was outside the window in their room that was covered by a muggle set of blinds that were closed. He got up as quietly as he could, went over to the window while looking furtively at Ron between moves, opened it, and saw nothing in the backyard, which was rather large. _Funny, _he thought, _it never does that. He decided that it was probably the muggles next door and got back into bed quietly._

            Draco woke up at 5:30 with a start. He had just had a dream that he had joined the Death Eaters to avenge his father, and Voldemort had personally given him the Dark Mark. 

            _But wait, he thought to himself, __it wasn't a dream. This was reality. He was now initiated into the most feared army in the wizarding world. There was no turning back. _

            He decided that there was no more sleep that he could get; he got out of bed with an aching pain flowing through him. It wasn't the usual ache that you have when you have gone through a lot of physical activity the day before. No, this was post-Cruciatus Curse ache. It was almost as bad as the actual curse itself. He would have to ask his mother for some of that Pain-Relieving Draught. It was horrible, the pain. He thought it was amazing that he had gotten into bed that night being able to handle the hurt.

            He got dressed as best he could, and made his way down the stairs to where the kitchen was. He saw their new house elf that they had gotten three years ago when his mother couldn't stand keeping the mansion on her own, Hundy. He was rather large for a house elf, but kept a good house and wasn't as nonsense-prone as their old one, Dobby, was. 

            "Hundy, I need some Pain-Relieving Draught. I believe that you can also manage to get me some breakfast along with that." 

            "Yes, of course, sir, I was just getting to that, sir," Hundy scurried into the pantry that was at the other corner of the kitchen from where he was standing over a stove, frying eggs and bacon. He came back as fast as he could with a fancy green-stained glass vial filled with what made that glass look like a dark blue thick substance. He put it in front of Draco, who had just sat down at an old seat at the kitchen table, and went back to the pan on the stove. He put the eggs and bacon in a nice display on the plate and put it in front of Draco. He then walked away slowly to not disturb his master. 

            Draco ate the food rather fast. He thought he had never had something as delicious as these eggs. They were fluffy and heavenly with each bite. _But they're always like this, he thought. __It must be after affects of the curse. He then took his potion. It immediately started to affect him, and also made him rather sleepy.__ Maybe I took too much. But he snapped out of his sleepiness when he saw MacNair's head appear in the kitchen fireplace._

            "Oh, I see you're up. Now, we are going to start your training today, so hurry up and finish your breakfast. I don't have much time for nonsense," the bulky man said rather rudely. Draco did as he was told, and left the table. His head felt very light and each step he took was rather off.

            "Boy, what did you do? You're walking very abnormally. Did you take too much potion? Never mind," MacNair was now out of the fire and in front of Draco placing him to the right position. "We're going to go outside and practice the Openius Curse. It is a Dark curse that is used to slash people. We are going to tear bark off of trees to practice. Come along." They both walked silently out of the back door in the pantry and out side to the acres and acres of land that was made up of the Malfoy Manor. 

            It was almost like a field with a lot of trees, and a large and elegant gazebo at the left edge of the field. There were all kinds of trees; from Evergreens to Sycamores were strewn at every corner of the lot. And although it the sun was just coming up, it was still a beautiful sight to see. MacNair walked over to the nearest Sycamore, and said quietly, _"Opendio!" _with a slashing motion at the bark, and the bark instantly was slashed off from the tree with a thin ribbon on the ground as a souvenir. 

            "So, what you need to do is imagine that you are trying to open this tree's flesh and say the incantation along with it. And as you are doing those things, you make a slashing motion with your wand like so," MacNair demonstrated, "Now, try it."

            Draco walked closer to the tree, and did exactly as he was instructed. _"O-Opendio!" he stumbled. The tree did nothing. He looked to MacNair who just nodded to him to try again. He took a breath, and then said, _"Opendio!"_ to the bark while imagining that another strand of bark would land on the ground. It worked._

            "Now there is no counter-curse to this, so try to use it wisely on your victim. Now, I am going to teach you the Cruciatus Curse. I know that you think it is a little fast, but you will need to know it, trust me. I will perform it on this beetle on the ground here. Now, you have to actually want to hurt this person, so think revenge when you do it. You want this person to suffer very much, and be serious when you do it. Maybe think about someone who you hate when you are performing it on someone you don't know. Now observe. _Crucio!" and with that the beetle on the ground started to twitch uncontrollably. Draco started to ache just watching it. He knew what that beetle was feeling. _

            After another moment, it had finally stopped. It just stayed still where it was, absolutely motionless. "Now you try it," was the next command out of MacNair. Draco tried to locate the nearest insect, and finally found an ant about a couple of feet away from where the beetle lay. He walked up to it, tried to imagine that it was Harry Potter bowing down to him, and said as clearly and confidently as he could, _"Crucio!"_

            It immediately started to move epileptically. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the innocent creature; it didn't do anything to him except exist. But he then chided himself for thinking such stupid thoughts and told himself that this was the way he chose to go, and there was no way out. This was the way his side worked, and would always work. 

            "Good, I wouldn't expect you to get it on the first try. It is a very complex curse, and should also be used wisely on who you may choose to use it on. You will be tested by the Dark Lord himself on some of these curses, and I suggest that you do as good as you did with me just now if not better; who knows what he will do as a result either way."

            _It was a dim-lighted room with a small fire that was dying out, and he could hear screaming in the background. It was piercing the peace that would have been otherwise observed. And then, it finally ceased with small wimpers of what sounded like a young man being tortured. Next thing he heard was, "That is a proper __Cruciatus Curse. You do not work toward it, you get punishment, but the Dark Lord will always reward those who commit to their destiny. I am exhausted by your poor excuse of a curse. You may go; and if I were you, MacNair, I would work that boy_ harder."__

            Harry woke with a start. He had just had a horrible dream. It was so vivid with the screaming, not any like the other dreams he had had when a Cruciatus Curse was performed. He then remembered that he didn't clear his mind last night. If he didn't want to have a dream as horrible as that one, he would still have to clear himself of emotion. _It's my fault; I did that to myself, _he mused. He would have to keep up with Occlumency, regardless of how much instruction he was getting in it. But he would still have to recapitulate those events to someone.

            He decided to not even try to go back to sleep, as he was way too anxious as it was. He got out of his bed, walked over to his trunk which wasn't yet unpacked, and dug out his watch. It read 6:30. Awfully early as it was, he decided to go downstairs and maybe get some fresh air. He trudged down the stairs, and tip-toed into the kitchen to find none other than Dumbledore looking up from his cup of tea, smiling widely.

A/N: Wow, a one-shot _and_ a new chapter, all in a three-day weekend! Whoo-hoo! I am on fire! Okay, anyway, to all of you who have a Labor Day, HAPPY LABOR DAY!!! I hope that you all enjoyed it to the fullest. Oh, and I am dedicating this chapter to Sabrina-05 for being the only one to review the last few chapters of my story, and Libby3 for betaing and encouraging me to write. I wouldn't be writing this story with as much energy if it wasn't for them.

**Sabrina-05:** Thank you yet again for reviewing so loyally and specifically! You don't know how much I appreciate it. I also wanted to answer your question that you asked in my other fic regarding the Secret Keepers. You are right; I just looked through the third book, and you are right. I interpreted it both ways; that it was a bluff (I didn't put it in the fic though), and that he thought that he would betray them. I guess I read the second theory somewhere else and developed it my own way, but you are right.  


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, except for copies of the books and movies. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have changed chapter two around a bit, so I would advise people who have read this story through to PLEASE go back and reread chapter two! I apologize, but it was just itching at me to change it. I read it again and just cringed. So anyway, I am sorry that I didn't write over the last few weeks, but you try going to school, then right after go to a grueling hour and a half of swimming, and then try to get your homework done! So come **on**, people! Review, or I won't write as fast (two words right there being operative)!

The Uprising 

Chapter five: Conversations

            "P-Professor Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Harry was a sleepy, but seeing someone he hadn't expected to see for at least another few days that was rarely seen by anyone else staying at Grimmauld Place, he felt as if he had been awake for a few hours.

            Dumbledore got up from his place at the table and walked over to the fireplace where he conjured more flames to it. "Ah, Harry, come, I wasn't expecting you to get up so early."

            Harry did as was told, and said without thinking, "I had another dream." Dumbledore stared at him intently, giving Harry more incentive to talk. He told him all about it; the room, what was said, what he thought about it, everything. When he was finished, Dumbledore said simply, "All right. I will look into it as best as I can."

            "Now, there I came here to talk to you, and the moment has presented itself. As you know, Professor Lupin has informed you of certain things. You are going to begin training with various teachers, and you will become part of certain meetings. I would like to discuss your schedule with you, and what you will be studying. I have talked with many Ministry members and have come to a conclusion that you may start learning things more…..earlier than when otherwise circumstanced. You will have to learn to Apparate, make certain things such as Portkeys. I have made out a schedule that would be good to accommodate you and your normal school schedule," he conjured up a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry. 

            Harry searched over it and looked over a lot of new things. He was to have Occlumency with Dumbledore on Tuesdays and Fridays, a more advanced Dark Arts lesson with Snape (which was to be said that he would take remedial potions again) on Mondays and Thursdays, and only very few Wednesdays would be spent with Professor McGonagall with miscellaneous needs. He then thought of something.

            "Professor, why do I only have every other week with Professor McGonagall?" He thought it odd, to just have every other week with someone when he was taking every thing he learned at the best and fastest pace he could.

            "Well, I thought you could do with some time to coach your Quidditch team." Harry froze. He thought his lifetime ban would last, but then thought about what Umbridge did over the last year, and how the Ministry would also know about that too. But him, captain! It was something he never really thought about, but he was so shocked and ecstatic to be given the position. He was speechless from such shock and question.

            "As much as it might cloud some of our teachings to you, we thought that it was best that you carry on with something that you are so talented at, and you might be able to blow off some steam." Dumbledore smiled a big and wide smile that was the first true smile Harry had seen in months.

            Draco walked back inside to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table, eating out of a very small bowl of porridge. She looked up and smiled at him. "So, how did it go?" she asked. Draco didn't need to know what she meant by "it."

            "I am learning very fast, according to MacNair," Draco replied as resolute as he could. "I hope that I will learn enough to show father how advanced I have become."

            "Your father has already seen it, but will not tell you of it in fear of him thinking that you will neglect trying harder because of your confidence," she said to him with a deep look of something that Draco couldn't quite place in her eyes. She never did speak like this, nor as much as she just did. Her eyes were a deeper blue than Draco's, and they always had something behind them that was hidden. Her pale skin was even paler in the cold weather they were having in the region, and it made her look almost ill. He then noticed that her face looked a lot more sagged and white.

            "Mother, are you all right?" he queried, in concern for her. All though he was now a Death Eater and didn't have much time for family, he needed to protect his mother in any way possible.

            "Yes, fine dear. I just have a bit of a cough. I'll get Hundy to brew up a cold potion for me, and I'll get some rest later," she said hurriedly, dismissing anything that had to do with her health away as best as possible. He knew that she felt somewhat responsible for his father's imprisonment, and didn't want to include any of her woes into the web of problems that they were already facing. 

            "So, you're going to meet with MacNair a little later, I assume?" she asked, attempting and succeeding at changing the topic. 

            "Yes, and I must go upstairs and get some rest to prepare for it, so I will see you later," he said as he rose slowly from his chair, as his medicine was wearing off, and gave his mother a quick and respectful peck on the cheek before climbing the steps behind where his mother was sitting. He made his way to his room, and just as he sat on his bed, he immediately collapsed into dreamless rest.

            Harry had already had a nice and refreshing conversation with his headmaster about hippogriffs, and was finished with his breakfast, so without consulting any of the grown-ups, he went upstairs to go play a few games of Exploding Snap with Ron and Ginny. 

            "So, Ginny," Ron said in a somewhat agitated voice, "Have you heard anything from Dean Thomas?" Harry couldn't help but snort. Ron was not handling the fact that one of his good friends was interested in Ginny in a way other than plain friendly very well at all. 

            "Actually, I got a letter from him the day before we came here," she said with a shy smile growing on her face. "He was just checking up on me, and wanted to see if we could meet up at Diagon Alley before school starts up again," she answered quickly with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She put down her card which _snapped! Ron's hand that was close to the pile they were playing on. He jumped back a bit from the pain, as he hadn't been paying attention to the game, but his sister with a look of horror on his face._

            "You know that we can't go to Diagon Alley this year, mum and dad won't let us!" 

            "That's exactly what I told him when I wrote him back. He'll understand. But you, I think you'll need to watch out this year, the girls will be chasing _our king around, what with his newfound talent," Ginny retorted with a satisfied voice at her strong comeback. _

            Harry just played his card and looked out the window. He couldn't help but think about Luna during Ginny's and Ron's now heated argument. She had left him in a nice note the last time he saw her. He knew that she was a little different, but that was what he liked. She didn't care if she got ridiculed about thinking that there were such things as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, and she didn't talk unfairly about other people.  

            "Harry?" He looked back at the two red-faced siblings staring at him. 

            "What?"

            "Do you agree with Ron or me?" Ginny said in a rather impatient voice.

            But before Harry could even attempt to get himself out of this sticky situation, there was a knock on the door. It came to be Lupin who slightly opened it so that he could see all three of them. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm going to need Harry for a while." Harry stood up and looked at the other two as if to say, "I have no idea what's going on" and walked out of the room without another word. They silently went down the stairs, and Harry followed Lupin into the drawing room. 

            Instantly the first thought that came into Harry's head was Sirius and his bag of dead rats last summer on the same chair that he was looking at. He looked over to Lupin who was looking back, and smiled at him warmly as if to let him know that he knew and wouldn't interfere with his memory. 

            Harry then spoke up. "So…."

            "Oh, I thought you had some questions about your parents last year, and unfortunately, we couldn't let you know the whole story, so I asked Dumbledore if I could borrow his Pensieve, and he was absolutely thrilled to let me. I put in some of my memories of them and how they got together, and some things that I thought you would find interesting. So, would you do the honors of going in first?" Lupin gestured at the silver box, and Harry stepped slowly to it. He would finally get to see what happened to his parents.

A/N: I am sorry that it is more boring and short, but it was setting up more plot for chapter 6! I promise that you'll not be disappointed with the next chapter! And again, sorry for not updating, and thanks a bunch to Slate_One for making me get back into the swing! I will most likely get the next chapter out next weekend, but on Saturday I have to go to an audition for an orchestra. Maybe I'll get something written in the hangtime I have there. 


End file.
